Celestial War
by Nite Lewis
Summary: Ya no tienes nada por lo que vivir. Ven conmigo, y pelea junto a los hombres y los dioses en la Última Batalla'. Una mujer fantasmal se le aparece a Harry con una propuesta bastante...especial.


_Come along with the whispering cold and fall. They left you nothing more to seek from here, so roll the feast in flames unforgettable, take a bow to end, reload your remorse. Every line is thorn bite through your eyes_

Still remains the everlasting hope for a bitter war…

(Charon, "Colder")

_1. Aquél que Sobrevivió_

La Sra. Marple gruñó, levantándose de la cama. ¿Quién demonios podía ser a esta hora? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba; la alarma de la chimenea estaba sonando. Alguien había venido por flu y estaba esperando autorización.

Enrollándose en una peluda y cómoda bata rosa, la mujer se encasquetó las pantuflas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Abajo, el conocido fuego verde estaba ardiendo, pero aún no había nadie. La Sra. Marple se acercó, cansada, a uno de los ladrillos de la chimenea, y lo presionó.

"Quién es," dijo con una voz cansada "Es que acaso no sabe la hora qué es? Son las… cuatro de la mañana," gritó, después de mirar el reloj que había sobre la repisa.

Una voz sonó, o mejor dicho, tosió "Agh, Magie! Te lo he dicho miles de veces… limpia esta chimenea!" La mujer hizo una mueca, ignorándolo. "Y no importa la hora! Ya verás, qué noticias, qué noticias…!"

Aquél visitante conocía el punto débil de su interlocutora: la Sra. Marple era muy curiosa.

Minutos más tarde, la mujer presionó su varita sobre el ladrillo, y un hombre cayó al suelo, acompañado de una gran nube de hollín. La mujer gritó, molesta, mientras movía la varita frenéticamente para limpiar su salón.

El hombre se incorporó, frotando su espalda (y talvez algo más abajo también), ignorando a su acompañante, que había comenzado a aspirarle la suciedad del traje. Estaba demasiado excitado.

"No lo vas a creer! Qué noticias, qué noticias….," la Sra. Marple suspiró, entre confundida y disgustada, y lo obligó a sentarse.

"Tranquilo, George - no vayas a hiperventilar." El hombre hizo caso a lo dicho, después de todo, a sus 60 años un ataque cardíaco no le vendría muy bien. La Sra. Marple, por otro lado, parecía mucho más vigorosa que su hermano menor. "Qué sucedió?"

"El Innombrable, eso sucedió!." La mujer se alejó espantada, pero la casa de felicidad de su hermano la confundió. "Oh, Potter siempre tuvo razón sobre su regreso, recuerdas? Y pensar que Funge dudaba de él y de Dumblendore… de seguro, si hubiera escuchado al viejo hombre, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento…!"

"George," le interrumpió su hermana, mientras colocaba unas tazas de té en la mesita que tenían al frente "estás balbuceando."

"Oh! Si, lo siento, Magie! Es que, es tan emocionante… Es decir, honestamente, después de la muerte de Albus Dumblendore, y de que cerraran Hogswart… no sé, creí que todo estaba perdido!"

"Todos lo creíamos, George," le dijo su hermana, tristemente. Sin duda alguna, el que cerraran las puertas de aquél establecimiento había sido un golpe duro para todo el mundo – después de todo, el colegio y su director se alzaban como un faro de luz ante la oscuridad desde los tiempos de Grindelwald!"

En ese momento, el hombre se largó a reír. Su hermana lo miró preocupada, pero él ni se dio cuenta. "Sí, sí, todos lo hacíamos! Pero estábamos equivocados!"

Ante esto, la Sra. Marple miró a su hermano boquiabierta. A qué se refería? "George…" empezó a decir, mientras sentía un sentimiento inquietante subiendo por su pecho, junto con una peligrosa euforia "qué…venías a contarme?"

"Oh, si! Magie Voldemort ha muerto! Harry Potter lo volvió a matar – esta vez para siempre!"

George y Magenta Marple festejaban como los niños festejan la Navidad, así como el resto del Mundo Mágico. Todo el mundo cantaba, elevando sus copas de oro, plata y bronze en honor a una sola persona – Harry Potter, El Niñió que Vivió.

**ººº**

St. Mungo se encontraba silencioso aquella noche, a diferencia del resto de la comunidad. La mayoría de los enfermos estaban dormidos; muchos recibirían las grandes noticias al día siguiente, cuando sus parientes o amigos llegaran con caras brillantes y sonrisas grandísimas.

Una sombra se movió por el pasillo – al parecer, no todos dormían en el hospital. La sombra se acercó a una puerta, a la puerta con el número 153 escrito en ella. La sombra abrió lentamente la puerta…

Para encontrar una varita a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Una mujer se encontraba en el umbral, protectoramente, y una clara determinación se veía en sus ojos. Sin embargo, en cuanto reconoció a la sombra, no pudo menos que sonreír aliviada.

"Roger," exclamó la medibruja (pues eso era) feliz. "Qué bueno que llegaste! Temía que te hicieran pasar por mucho papeleo en el ministerio…"

El hombre le sacó la lengua, y quitándole importancia al asunto, entró a la habitación. En el momento en que su amiga cerró la puerta, su cara se enserió.

Era una sala privada, y en ella descansaba una única cama – con un muchacho inconsciente en ella. Así, indefenso, parecía un adolescente común, incluso uno débil, pues estaba pálido y muy delgado. Sin embargo, la brillante cicatriz de su frente lo delataba como uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Era Harry Potter.

"No puedo creerlo…" susurró, acercándose a la cama casi con reverencia "entonces es verdad…"

La medibruja asintió. "Está en una especie de coma," dijo, acomodándole unas almohadas de forma casi maternal. "Y claro, el ministro no quiere que nadie lo sepa – no se vería muy bien que el gran héroe se muera después de matar al villano."

"Sí," Roger soltó una risita irónica "qué pensará el Ministro? Que Potter se despertará milagrosamente, le dará una sonrisa de adoración y dirá a todo el mundo como le debe todo su poder y su vida al Ministerio?"

"Probablemente," gruñó la mujer. Se vería sumamente molesta, pero también triste. "De hecho, no sé si debiera despertar."

"Qué dices?" El hombre estaba atónito. Su amiga, que desde pequeña jugaba al doctor y predicaba que salvaría la vida de todo el mundo, estaba… deseándole la muerte a alguien? Aparte del Innombrable, eso es. "Julie.."

Ella lo miró con tristeza. "Es que… no le queda nada! Ayer traté de contactar a su familia… se han ido, y dejaron una nota en la que especificaban que no querían tener nada que ver con él. Sus amigos están muertos; incluso las familias de ellos. Todos los que conoció, los que alguna vez le ayudaron… si yo fuera él, y me despertara, el sólo dolor de esas pérdidas me partiría el alma. Probablemente, incluso me moría."

Roger se quedó en silencio, evaluando las palabras de su amiga. Tristemente, se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. "Ser un héroe no es fácil…" Suspiró.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de su salvador. Aquél que había hecho todo por ellos – y perdido todo en el proceso.

**ººº**

Una ciudad de los muertos – un cementerio sin fin.

Se podían ver mausoleos, palacios… tumbas comunes, tumbas con lápidas, murallas, estatuas de ángeles y demonios, todas de extensiones titánicas. Piedras como el onix, el marfil, y metales como el oro y la plata junto al hierro parecían ser los materiales con los que se había creado semejante metrópolis. Un bosque creía alrededor.

Lo único que sobresalía de aquél paisaje era un monte – no, una formación rocosa sin punta, sobre la cual se había hecho una pequeña plaza. Una fuente que, a pesar de su obvio deterioro seguía viéndose maravillosa. Bancas de piedra, antiguas como todo el lugar la rodeaban, con la única diferencia de que le daban la espalda a la fuente, y miraban hacia el cementerio.

En una de estas bancas había un hombre sentado. Un muchacho, mejor dicho; no debería tener más de 17 años. Su cabello, indomable, era negro y le cubría los hombros. Sus ojos, que miraban al vacío, a través de las lápidas, eran de un verde opaco, si bien antes eran brillantes y cálidos. Unos anteojos reposaban casi inválidos sobre su nariz.

No había viento, no hacía frío ni calor y, a excepción de la fuente, no había ningún sonido en aquél lugar.

Sin embargo, el sonido en el exterior no era necesario; ya había demasiado caos y gritos en su propia mente.

_ Gritos, gente gritando y matando, gente gritando y muriendo. Estaban en medio de la guerra; el sufrimiento era necesario, y había que ganar para terminar con él. Había que ganar sufriendo, para no sufrir más._

_Una muchacha, una de las más jóvenes del lugar, se erguía valientemente en medio del campo destrozado, peleando con un montón de figuras encapuchadas. Éstas eran muchas más que ella, pero aún así, la chica de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos del mismo color llevaba la ventaja._

_De pronto, un grito se escuchó detrás de ella, pero este grito la alertó – se escuchaba demasiado cerca, y conocía demasiado bien el efecto de aquella maldición._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Sólo alcanzó a ver el brillo verde, antes que todo se oscureciera, dejándola sola, por segundos, con la aterrorizante certeza de su muerte. Después, no quedó nada _

El muchacho gimió, abrazándose a sí mismo y reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar que sentía. Desde hacía horas – o tal vez segundos? – veía las muertes de cada una de las personas que habían luchado en la batalla final, tanto buenas como malas. Sin embargo, aquella había sido especialmente insoportable; era su mejor amiga, su hermana, la que acabada de ser asesinada. El chico había sostenido la débil esperanza de que Hermione Granger no hubiera sucumbido al destino de otros tantos..

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir la próxima visión.

_ "Hermione," gritó alguien. Era un joven alto, de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules, que miraba con horror cómo las figuras encapuchadas saltaban sobre el cuerpo muerto como moscas sobre el pastel._

_Cegado por la rabia y el dolor, y decidido a no permitir que nada le pasara a su amada, el muchacho arremetió contra los mortifagos, sin preocuparse por el daño que pudiera recibir. Después de todo, qué importaba ya?_

"_Desmaius!" El último mortifago cayó al suelo. No iba a usar la maldición asesina con ellos – eso sería caer igual de bajo. Se dejó caer al suelo, las lágrimas saliendo dolorosamente de sus ojos, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo aún cálido de la chica._

_Escuchó, como de muy lejos, el grito de alguien. "Crucio!" Su cuerpo dolía, y gritaba a más no poder, pero dentro de sí, supo que aquél dolor no se comparaba en nada al dolor de su alma. _

_Y así, cuando pararon la maldición para rematarlo, no le importó nada _

"Ron… Ron, lo siento tanto…"

Por qué todo el mundo debía de morir? Porqué nadie que lo conociera podía ser feliz?

De los últimos que quedaban vivos para la última batalla, Ron, Hermione y él habían sido los más fuertes, los que más habían durado – y solo él había sobrevivido.

O no? Quien sabe, tal vez él también estaba muerto… No, se dijo, sintiendo como una risa histérica se escapaba de su garganta. No, no sería tan afortunado. El Destino no le quería tanto como para darle el descanso eterno.

De todas formas, aquél lugar no parecía el cielo, o el infierno, en todo caso. Parecía… normal. Harry escudriñó el cementerio, con el frío presentimiento que podría leer los nombres en las lápidas si quisiera, incluso desde aquella distancia.

"Interesante… decorado" dijo una voz, y Harry saltó. Rápidamente, se encontraba de pie y con la varita en alto, mirando alerta hacia el origen de la voz.

Ciertamente, no se esperaba lo que vio. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer, de probables 20 años. Era más alta que él (aunque aquello no era de extrañar), con un cabello rubio platinado que le recordó al de Malfoy, si bien este parecía más blanco, y electrizantes ojos azul hielo. Su rostro también era frío como el hielo, y si bien sus ojos se mostraban claros y alertas, todo su cuerpo reflejaba una perturbadora falta de sentimientos.

Además, claro, estaba su vestimenta. Aquella extraña mujer estaba vestida con una armadura de oro de dos piezas, una cubriendo su pecho y otra su entrepierna, casi como un bikini, aunque más grande. Debajo, uniendo ambas piezas tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con un gran tajo en el medio, para un mejor movimiento. Además, calzaba unas sandalias que se ataban a su pierna como una enredadera, y el fin se perdió entre la ropa.

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era la espada que colgaba a un lado de su cintura, y el extraño tatuaje que tenía donde se unían las clavículas, en la base del cuello: dos truenos entrelazados, rodeados por un anillo.

"Eres…esa mujer!" exclamó Harry, aunque la sorpresa se había llevado gran parte de su voz, dejando un simple susurro. La susodicha levantó una ceja.

"Oh, entonces me viste? Tsk, parece que mis habilidades están un poco oxidadas…" Pero el muchacho no escuchaba lo que ella estaba diciendo. En su mente se repetía el momento en el que había matado a Voldemort; justo antes de darle el golpe final, Harry creyó haber visto una figura fantasmal flotando en el aire, pero en un parpadeo había desaparecido, y él se olvidó de ella.

"Quién eres? Qué hacías en la batalla?" preguntó, mientras agarraba la varita fuertemente. Estaba seguro que aquella mujer no debía ser humana; ni él, con todos sus conocimientos de magia había oído hablar de personas que pudieran flotar sobre el aire y volverse transparentes. Sí invisibles, pero no transparentes.

"Tranquilo, mi intención no es hacerte daño. Ese proceder de mi parte sería… ilógico, por lo menos." La mujer lo miraba impasible, como si realmente no le importara lo que el muchacho pensara o hiciera.

"No me has contestado," gruñó, sintiendo cada vez más desconfianza hacia su 'acompañante'. La mujer, sin embargo, solo lo ignoró.

"Por cierto, debes de sentirte un poco mal, no? Es decir… cuántos eran en esa batalla? Un par de miles, al menos, y eso sólo contando a los de tu bando.. y tú eres el único que sobrevivió! Supongo que después de todo tienes un don para mantenerte vivo."

"Quien… eres!" gritó, harto, tratando de ignoras las palabras que, pronunciadas frías e indiferentes, le habían caído como un balde de agua fría.

"Oh, pareces un poco sensible… esa no es una buena cualidad para un guerrero, tendremos que cambiarlo…" la mujer realmente parecía estar hablando para sí misma

"Porqué no me respondes?" preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado cansado y triste como para seguir gritándole.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho, y Harry sintió un desagradable frío bajándole por la espalda. "Porque si quieres conseguir información importante, tienes que dar información de igual valor a cambio. Y tú aún no me has dicho tu nombre, así que, por qué debería hacerlo yo?" El muchacho la miró, atónito.

"No sabes cómo me llamo?" la mujer pareció sonrojarse, aunque bien pudo haber dicho una ilusión óptica.

Ella volvió a hablar, con un ligero tono ofendido (o avergonzado) en el fondo "Yo sólo conozco los hechos, muchacho, no los nombres. Un nombre no me dirá nada de una persona más que eso, su identificación. Sin embargo, las situaciones, los hechos por los que la persona pasa… esos me dicen su identidad."

Harry, avergonzado, bajó los ojos al suelo. Incómodo, se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar. "Yo soy Harry Potter."

La mujer asintió, seria. "Bien, Harry Potter, mi nombre es Hrist, si tanto deseas conocerlo."

"Hrist…" repitió el muchacho. "Es un nombre…ehm… bastante interesante" Si ella notó la duda en la voz de Harry, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. "De todas formas, aún no me has dicho porqué estabas en el campo de batalla."

"Por esa información no necesitas ningún intercambio, pues su contenido también te incluye a ti." Su tono de voz era solemne, incluso más que el serio que había usado hasta ahora. "Llegué a ese lugar porque sabía que un soldado digno iba a morir en aquél lugar, y yo tenía una propuesta que hacerle. Sin embargo, y para mi gran sorpresa, el soldado no murió, sino que, de hecho, fue el único que sobrevivió…"

Harry la miró expectante, aunque ya sabía la identidad de aquél soldado.

"Y a pesar de que se le había concedido la vida, a pesar de que logró salir de aquél infierno, el soldado prefirió encerrarse en su dolor, su culpa y pena antes de vivir en paz." Hrist abrió los brazos, abarcando todo el cementerio. "El soldado sabía que ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir."

El muchacho se volvió a sentar en la banca. "No me interesa"

"Disculpa?"

"La propuesta que tengas que hacerme," explicó. "No me interesa"

Las facciones de Hrist se endurecieron "Oh, y prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida aquí, recordando a tus amigos muertos?"

"Sí!" exclamó Harry, tratando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. "Tienes algún problema con eso!"

"Pues resulta que sí: tu tonta actuación va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado. La vida hay que vivirla, cómo hacerlo es tu elección, pero acabar con tu vida voluntariamente es un completo deshonor. Los que conociste, los que quisiste ya están muertos! Es hora que sigas adelante." La mujer suspiró. "De todas formas, no tienes nada que perder. Al menos escúchame."

Harry se volvió a mirarla. "…De qué se trata esta propuesta?" Hrist sonrió, complacida.

"No te confundas, no vine a ofrecer un hogar calientito, ni tampoco soy un ángel que quiere llevarte al cielo. Yo soy una Buscadora de Caídos, y si aceptas, me gustaría reclutarte para que pelees con otros hombres al lado de los dioses, en la Última Batalla."

"La Última Batalla?" repitió, asombrado. Ella asintió.

"Tal vez habrás oído hablar de la 'hora final', o del 'fin del mundo'… quiero que vengas a pelear en el Ragnarök, Harry Potter. Te advierto, ahí también podrás morir… y por lo que cabe, si te quedas en la tierra, morirás de todas formas. Qué me dices? Vendrás conmigo?"

Ni siquiera parpadeó. "Cuándo nos vamos?"

Hrist sonrió. "Ahora mismo"

_To Be Continued…_

**N/A: **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia. Como está relacionada con la mitología nórdica, a menudo hacer pequeñas aclaraciones aquí, como traducciones y significados. 0 Dejen r/r!

Diccionario:

Por esta vez no hay nada xD quiero dejar los significados de algunas cosas para el capítulo que viene.

Por cierto, Hrist es real! (bueno, todo lo real que puede ser proviniendo de un mito)

Nos vemos, y recuerden los r/r! El botoncito está abajo y no es muy difícil ni largo xD


End file.
